A Scout's Justice
by DJ Sparkles
Summary: When Call is sent to bring back a scout accused of treason, it becomes a race against time to find out the truth. Rated T for mentions of prostitution. No pairings, just a straight old-fashioned western. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Larry McMurtry, Rysher entertainment, and probably a lot more people I've forgotten do. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them when through. Gray Fox and Jesse Calder, though, are MY creations and I'd like to be told if you plan to use them. I'll probably say yes anyway.

Author's note: This is an AU story, based on the Lonesome Dove Saga by Larry McMurtry. AU means that some of the faces, features, and facts might have been altered. If there are any questions, send them through my profile and I'll try to answer them quickly.

Author's note #2: I know I've been neglecting my other stuff, and I PROMISE to work on them when I can, but this took hold and wouldn't let go.

Author's note #3: Reviews are like food and water to me. If you read, won't you please review?

Part One

Jesse Calder let her horse pick his unsteady way along the rocky path. He needed a rest, after the flat out run she'd demanded of him when the soldiers discovered her handiwork. It didn't matter. What mattered that her debt was paid. Gray Fox had saved her life; she had saved his. They were even.

Unfortunately, the US Army didn't seem to agree with her. They wanted to hang her for treason, even though she'd tried to explain why she'd turned him loose. Her reasons didn't matter to them. They wanted her hide and if she hadn't run, they'd have had it. She'd have hung at dawn.

Apparently they didn't think she was smart enough to escape their makeshift prison. She proved them wrong, catching up her mustang and heading for the border without looking back. The Army wouldn't waste time tracking her, now. They'd send the Texas Rangers after her, and she had no wish to end up on the wrong side of their guns.

Hoof beats sounded behind her and she risked a glace back. She wasn't far from Mexico, but it might as well be across the world. Her horse was tired and those sounded like they were moving full steam. Two days' hard ride would see her safe, but did they still have it in them? She didn't know, but she'd have to find out. She bent low over his neck, murmuring words of encouragement in his ears as she demanded more speed from him.

One rider, moving fast, easy in the saddle. Damn it to hell anyway. She recognized that big buckskin horse and the easy slouch of one who'd spent more time in the saddle than on his own two feet. She had to move faster.

They hadn't just sent a Ranger after her.

They'd sent Woodrow Call.

****

Call reined in and scanned the horizon when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He was being watched, he could feel it. Was it the girl? Didn't really matter, as long as it wasn't Blue Duck. Still, he ought to get out of the line of fire.

He walked his horse under one of the scrubby trees lining the ravine. If it _was_ the girl, she was moving faster than he'd given her credit for. And she knew the territory as well as he did or better. That didn't sit well with him.

How could a white woman turn loose an Indian captive? It made no sense. The Comanche were brutal, heartless killers, and the Cherokee were said to be considering an uprising of their own after being forced onto reservations by the government. And Calder would have known better than anyone else what they were capable of, having been an Army Scout. The irony wasn't lost on him.

He slid down, checking the area for signs of her passage and cursing the rocky ground. It wasn't going to be easy tracking her here, and for a moment he wished Famous Shoes had come with him. Only for a moment. This was best handled fast and quiet. He'd return her to Austin for trial, of course, but he knew the verdict already. Innocent until proven guilty didn't often hold true out here. She'd helped a Comanche and there wasn't a jury in the country that would hesitate to hang her for it, female or not.

A rattle of pebbles further up caught his attention and he swung back into the saddle, pressing forward, staying close to the wall of the ravine where he couldn't easily be spotted. She wasn't too far ahead of him, from the sounds of that racket, and she wasn't taking too many pains to be quiet, either. Probably too scared.

He asked for more speed from his buckskin and was rewarded with a steady lope forward. Hopefully he'd catch up with her before dark and be able to be on the trail back with her.

***

Jesse pulled up short and backed her little pinto under the outcropping. She slid down fast and left him ground tied there, waiting for her to come and collect him after she'd dealt with Call.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to outrun him. Domino was flat exhausted and she wasn't much better. No, an ambush was the only answer, that and hoping she hit him while he was surprised. If she could just bash him over the head and get moving, she would. He wouldn't be hurt out here, not for a couple hours while his head hurt. She just wanted running room.

She crept over to the very edge of the ravine, right where he'd pass if he kept to the wall like she figured. He was smart; he'd stay where she couldn't get a decent shot at him. So she'd get the drop on him, in more ways than one.

There he was, watching her trail, not expecting her to have stopped, going forward. She had to judge it perfectly.

She dropped like a stone, intending to pull him down with her, but he reined aside just as she jumped and she only struck him a glancing blow, instead tumbling to the ground and rolling to come up running. Damn him, he was smarter than she'd thought, and that was saying something. She rushed forward, a big branch in hand, and swept it at his horse, hoping to scare it into throwing him.

***

Call kept a firm hand on the reins, keeping the big gelding under control as he drew his forty-five. "Don't." His voice was hard and cold.

"Why the hell not?" Jesse raged as she threw the branch down. Carefully. Contrary to what he might believe, she didn't want to end up dead. "You're going to take me back and they'll kill me anyway. Why shouldn't I let you shoot me?"

He kept the gun leveled at her without speaking, keeping her in his sight as he swung down and moved forward. The buckskin stayed quiet, well trained to ground tie.

Call loosened a rope from the saddle skirt and moved forward, the gun never wavering. "Turn around," he said finally. He waited until she put her hands behind her back to take those last two steps, and that was what saved him.

She rounded on him like a wounded wildcat, all claws and spitting fury. She tackled him to the ground, knocking his gun away and then scrambling madly to try and get to it first. She'd almost made it when his hand closed on her foot and drew her backward, using his greater height and weight to get the best of her and finally just sitting on her, holding her hands over her head and out of reach of her kicks.

"Settle down!" he snarled at her as she continued to try to get loose. One hand broke free and scratched at his face and he wanted to knock some sense into her, but he'd never hit a woman and wouldn't start now. He settled for getting hold of her shoulders and shaking her hard. "Settle down, I ain't gonna hurt you!"

Jesse went limp underneath him, startled by the shake and the words. Still, she glared at him, hoping for an opening to try to run. Her hazel eyes met his dark ones fearlessly, filled with rage and pain. "Why not? You're supposed to take me back, right? Dead or alive, I'm sure. And I'm dead when I get back, trial or not. They'll hang me. They'll hang me because I helped an Indian escape what was certain death for him. So what's a few bruises? It won't matter for long, anyway."

Call hauled her up with him and made short work of tying her hands. Then he retrieved his hat and dragged her over by the ropes. "Where's your horse?" he said simply. He wasn't about to get into an argument with her, not about this. He'd already had his fill of fighting with her.

"Above, on the ridge, under a shelf." The words were sullen and resentful, but she had to admit he'd fought fair even when she hadn't. A few of those kicks he'd taken were going to hurt like hell in a couple of hours. Especially if he insisted on riding back immediately.

He tied another short rope to her hands and then mounted, grimacing a little at the discomfort and then moved forward, bringing her with him. He stopped only when they reached the tough little paint standing tied and content, munching some of the grass he'd found. "Can you get up there or do I need to lift you?" he asked simply.

Jesse kept glaring at him, saying nothing, even while she swung aboard her horse and got comfortable. She'd lost her own hat somewhere in that scramble, but she wouldn't ask him for it. She'd manage, even though her hair was loose now and had a mind of its own. She had to keep spitting strands out of her mouth.

Call shrugged and moved forward, taking the little paint's reins from her to lead him. He wasn't giving her any chance to run. Then he kicked the buckskin into movement, headed back toward Austin. For once, things had gone fairly well. He didn't have any bullet holes yet, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Larry McMurtry, Rysher entertainment, and probably a lot more people I've forgotten do. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them when through. Gray Fox and Jesse Calder, though, are MY creations and I'd like to be told if you plan to use them. I'll probably say yes anyway.

Author's note: This is an AU story, based on the Lonesome Dove Saga by Larry McMurtry. AU means that some of the faces, features, and facts might have been altered. If there are any questions, send them through my profile and I'll try to answer them quickly.

Author's note #2: I know I've been neglecting my other stuff, and I PROMISE to work on them when I can, but this took hold and wouldn't let go.

Author's note #3: Reviews are like food and water to me. If you read, won't you please review?

Part Two

That was something he was still pondering when he called a halt for the night. For all she'd fought like the very devil, she hadn't tried to kill him. She'd had a good chance, jumping off the ridge like that, especially if she'd used that knife she had tucked into her boot. It was a contradiction, Gus would have said.

He had to give a tiny smile as he left her sitting on her horse while he set up a small camp. The only reason Gus wasn't along talking his ear off was that the other man had taken a nasty fall and broke his leg. Still, he missed the sound of his friend's voice, talking about everything and nothing at all until Call was ready to shoot him if he didn't shut up already.

The girl hadn't said two words to him all afternoon, and that was just not normal for any woman he'd ever run into. Her face was set, though not with anger as it had been earlier. No, now it was more resigned, like she'd given up. He decided to watch her even more closely. She was tricky and he wouldn't put it past her to try and run.

He got a fire going and then went to her, looking up, his face impassive. "Get down. We're stopping here for the night and you'll need to rest. I want to be back in Austin quick."

She still said nothing as she slid down, though her knees buckled for a moment as they hit the ground. Being in the saddle all day hadn't been comfortable even for him, so he took a little pity on her. He'd cut the ropes on her hands before he'd given it full thought and turned his back on her. "If you run, I'll shoot you," he said simply.

She flapped her hands a bit to get the feeling back in them and started to walk behind the tree line, out of his sight. She heard the gun click behind her and turned, her face flaming. "I'm not gonna run," she snapped. "I'm just – I need to -" She couldn't say it.

Call's own face got a little red and he nodded. "Five minutes," he replied as he set about brewing coffee and getting some of the jerky from his saddlebags. He told himself he was being an idiot and that he should have gone with her, should have kept an eye on her. Just because she hadn't killed him, he shouldn't give her a chance to run. He shouldn't -

She came back silently and lowered herself to her own bedroll, her face a study in sorrow and resignation. "I told you I wouldn't run," she said softly. She rolled onto her stomach, giving her abused rump a bit of a rest, and put her head on her arms to watch the fire.

Call nodded simply. She was a contradiction in a lot of ways. Why would she have turned loose an enemy? She was a scout, she knew what they were capable of, what kind of horrors they'd inflicted on innocent people. It just didn't make sense. But instead of asking her, he just handed a piece of jerky and a cup of coffee across to her. "We'll be moving out early, about dawn. You should sleep if you can."

Jesse nodded as she chewed the tough meat, and then washed it down with the coffee. He was at least being decent to her, now. She just didn't understand what the difference was. She'd been giving him the silent treatment all afternoon, and he hadn't said anything either. It had been a very strained ride.

She shrugged mentally and lay down again, watching the fire and thinking. Could she have done things differently? No, she finally decided. Gray Fox had saved her from death, and that meant she owed him the same. She couldn't have left him there. It was a point of honor for her, an obligation that had to be repaid.

Her thoughts slipped backward again, remembering that day vividly. The terror she'd felt when she realized the Comanches had stopped the wagons, when she'd realized what they were after. Comanche men had moved among the wagons, taking what women and goods pleased them, and they were coming toward _her._

She'd dropped to the ground to run, to grab a horse and run away, but they were too fast for her. They had been on her before she'd gotten three steps, taking her to the ground and holding her there, studying her, and then whooping with delight as they dragged her by the hair to their horses and throwing her astride.

The men had kept her tied in the center of their little camp for days without food and water, thinking it would tame her. It hadn't. Every time one of them came close, she fought. She fought tooth and nail because she knew that when she quit fighting, she would cease to be of amusement to them and they would kill her.

That was when Gray Fox had saved her.

Thirst and hunger had taken their toll. She hadn't the strength to fight back any longer and the men were able to take what they wanted without much struggle. They'd been discussing her over the fire that night as she sobbed brokenly against the post. They'd been trying to decide when to kill her, and how. Gray Fox had moved close behind her and warned her not to speak. He'd promised to come back after they were asleep with water and food for her, and told her that he didn't agree with what his brothers had done. He would help her to get free.

She hadn't believed him, of course. So when he had reappeared just before the moon set, with a skin full of water and a pouch of dried meat, she'd nearly died of fright. But she accepted it gratefully and let him help her, let him lead her to one of the horses that had been stolen from her train, let him place her gently on it and she had put her smaller hand on his for a moment. "Thank you for my life," she said softly. "I'll repay it someday. I promise." And then she had gone.

She came back to herself with a start to find Call watching her across the fire. No, she decided silently. She'd have done nothing differently. She knew he'd taken abuse and pain for letting her go. She could do no less. If they hung her, then that was what happened. A life for a life, it said in the Bible. He'd put his life on the line for hers, she could do no less.

Call had been watching her face, watching her track through what seemed to be some pretty bad memories. He watched her, still silent, as she appeared to come to some sort of decision.

She wouldn't run, not now. He didn't know how he knew it, but he was a good enough judge to know. He simply nodded at her, pulled his hat low over his face, and laid down on his bedroll. Dawn would come early and he wanted to make some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Larry McMurtry, Rysher entertainment, and probably a lot more people I've forgotten do. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them when through. Gray Fox and Jesse Calder, though, are MY creations and I'd like to be told if you plan to use them. I'll probably say yes anyway.

Author's note: This is an AU story, based on the Lonesome Dove Saga by Larry McMurtry. AU means that some of the faces, features, and facts might have been altered. If there are any questions, send them through my profile and I'll try to answer them quickly.

Author's note #2: I know I've been neglecting my other stuff, and I PROMISE to work on them when I can, but this took hold and wouldn't let go.

Author's note #3: Reviews are like food and water to me. If you read, won't you please review?

Part Three

Call was surprised nonetheless when Jesse woke him before dawn with strong coffee and a couple of dry biscuits. "Gonna storm soon," she said simply. "If we're goin', we should go before it hits or find some shelter to ride it out."

He could feel the change in the weather as well, and the horses were restless too. "Gonna be a bad blow," he said simply. "Need to find a hole and pull it in after us." He cast an eye over the surrounding countryside, but it was still too dark to make out landmarks. "You got any suggestions?" She'd been a scout, and she knew the area as well as he did if she'd planned that ambush.

She nodded west. "There's a bunch of dry caves up there, at the end of the canyon, with a path that leads up. Big enough for us and the horses too." She'd spent a lot of time up here, once she'd escaped the Comanche. She had known, even then, that she wasn't going to be welcome in most civilized places. Her youth wouldn't excuse what had been done to her, so she'd kept herself apart from both worlds, learning to live on her own, and when she'd learned enough, she'd gone to the army.

Call could see her lost in her memories again and cleared his throat as he went to his horse. "Then let's move. Air's gettin' close." The wind had begun to pick up and he was careful to dowse what was left of the fire before swinging into the saddle.

She followed suit, then moved forward to lead him to the caves. She'd never thought she'd be opening her former home to anyone, much less a Texas Ranger. "It ain't anything fancy but it'll keep us dry." She said nothing more, simply led him inside in a few minutes and swung down, waiting. She'd lived here, living rough, but living. It was sparsely furnished, but there WAS furniture. Even a portioned off space for the horses.

She untacked her own, rubbed him down, and then put out some grain for him. "You can do the same, Call. There's enough."

Thunder rolled outside, loud enough to vibrate the rock under their feet. Rain began to sheet down, but the inside of the cave remained dry and cozy. "Not bad, if I do say so m'self. Made this up after Gray Fox showed it to me."

Call looked around the place with a steady eye and nodded. "If you'd made this far before I caught up to you I'd never have found you," he said evenly. He gazed at her steadily for a moment before looking toward the entrance, as though gathering his thoughts. She was living rough and working for the army as a scout, so she had guts to spare. Why not live in town where she could have a real bed, meals, and people around? "Tell me why."

Jesse hunkered down and got a fire started before settling to the ground and looking thoughtful. "Why what? Why did I let him go? Why do I live rough when I could go to town and be comfortable? Or is it something else you want to know?" She couldn't look at him directly, though. Once he knew she'd been done by the Comanches she'd lose this easy camaraderie that had developed between them. "I'm an army scout, Call. I'm also female. Women in town tend to frown on my type. They make life difficult. Men in town think if you're a scout, then you're also a whore, and they get riled when you don't live up to what they want."

She fell silent, gazing into the fire, thinking. Call did the same, unwilling to ask a second time. She'd talk when she was ready. He was already realizing there was much more to her actions than he'd been told when he was sent after her.

Thunder continued to peal outside, sometimes shaking the rock with the violence of it, but the storm seemed to be easing. Call figured another hour, maybe two, and they could be back on the trail. Then he recognized the expression on her face and shifted, trying to appear as less of a threat.

Her eyes showed her fear. The rest of her was impassive, but she had fear and sorrow in her eyes and he didn't want to have put it there. He saw her draw a deep breath and waited.

Jesse told him. She told him everything, from the attack on her train to helping Gray Fox out of the army jail. She told him everything, her voice wooden and expressionless, knowing that she'd lose any chance of friendship or even courtesy from him. Call was a legend, even among the soldiers she worked for. Everyone knew how he felt about the Comanches, how he'd like to hunt them all down. How the feud between him and Blue Duck had turned into a war. No, he'd have no use for her at all.

Call waited until she'd finished and slowly nodded his head. "I reckon you had a good enough reason for what you did," he finally stated quietly. He admired the courage it had taken her to tell her story. She'd known what could happen, that he could have turned on her in an instant. That he would be within his rights to take her and hang her right now.

She was tough. That was the word he was looking for. Gus would have had it out first, with his big words and blabber, but that was the word that came to mind when he regarded her. Tough. It would take a lot to break her spirit. He made a judgment on the spot, based on her tale, and pulled out a book. "It'll take a while for this to pass. Too much lightning out there for the horses, it'd wear em out before we got too far. You want to rest, go ahead."

Jesse stared at him as he opened the book and promptly got lost in it. It would be so simple to bash him in the head and escape, but she found she didn't want to any more. She merely nodded and picked up a cloth and some saddle soap. She could work on her saddle while they waited. It had been needing attention for some time, since she'd been out in the elements for quite a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Larry McMurtry, Rysher entertainment, and probably a lot more people I've forgotten do. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them when through. Gray Fox and Jesse Calder, though, are MY creations and I'd like to be told if you plan to use them. I'll probably say yes anyway.

Author's note: This is an AU story, based on the Lonesome Dove Saga by Larry McMurtry. AU means that some of the faces, features, and facts might have been altered. If there are any questions, send them through my profile and I'll try to answer them quickly.

Author's note #2: I know I've been neglecting my other stuff, and I PROMISE to work on them when I can, but this took hold and wouldn't let go.

Author's note #3: Reviews are like food and water to me. If you read, won't you please review?

Part Four

Call halted them just in sight of Austin and Jesse watched him fretfully. Was he about to tie her back up? He'd trusted her this far, couldn't he trust her a bit farther?

He drew a deep breath, but he didn't face her. "You know they'll put you in the jail."

Jesse simply nodded. She knew she was living on borrowed time, now. She had been since he'd caught up with her. She didn't blame him, either. He'd had a job to do, and he'd done it well. He'd been unfailingly polite to her, even though he knew what she was and what she'd done, and that was a mark in his favor. He hadn't held it against her, or at least not openly.

"You won't be in it long."

His words called up the hangman's noose that undoubtedly waited at the end of her jail stay and she sighed. "I wouldn't do a damn thing different." She needed that out there, needed him to understand her reasons, needed him to understand, period.

"Then you hold onto that and you don't let ANYONE tell you it was wrong." Now he turned to face her, his own expression blank but his eyes were blazing. "You did what you had to do, ain't no shame in that, and don't let anyone tell you different."

Jesse nodded again. She knew he'd have to assume a different attitude in town. He was a lawman, after all, and she his prisoner. She held his eye for a moment more, feeling something pass between them but unable to identify it. Then she turned Domino back toward town and started walking that way. He let his horse fall in step with hers and they crossed the plains together into town.

***

At least it was clean and dry, Jesse mused as she sat on the little bunk and waited. She knew the trial was set for the next day, but the waiting might kill her first. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. The men guarding her had pointedly ignored everything she said and she'd soon given up.

She lay down on the bunk, one arm over her eyes, and tried to sleep. There was little else to do.

***

Call was meeting with the governor. He'd reported the job completed, of course, but he'd also made mention of her actions on the trail since. She'd been unfailingly honest. Everything he'd asked, she'd answered, and yes, he was satisfied that those answers were the truth and nothing but. She'd remained with him even though she'd had ample opportunity to escape.

He finally wound down a little and put a hand through his already tousled hair. "She doesn't deserve to hang, sir, and that's the God's honest truth."

Pease put up a hand to get a moment to think straight. "IF all you're saying is true, Captain Call, then she most assuredly doesn't deserve to hang for a moment's mercy. I'll order a stay of execution long enough for you to investigate. Find Gray Fox and his band, talk to them. See if the stories match. He hasn't been raiding among us white folk, so I'm of a mind to be lenient when you find him. Just find the truth, Call."

Call nodded and left quickly before the man could change his mind. Pease understood the way things worked out here a lot better than those Army boys that had moved in after the war. He'd hold off the hanging until he was sure of Jesse's guilt or innocence. Now it would be up to Call himself to find the truth, but he wasn't going to go alone. He just hoped Gus's leg was healed enough to make the trip. He might need his friend's quick mouth when they caught up with Gray Fox.

***

It didn't take much to find Gus. He was sure feeling much better than he had when Call left a week ago.

He stalked into the saloon and got a whiskey for himself, as if taking courage from it. In truth, he was trying to calm his irritation a bit. Gus had a habit of whorin' around when he felt up to it, and he usually felt up to the task, so to speak. Call wouldn't interrupt, but he'd have the other man's attention as soon as he showed his face downstairs again.

Fifteen minutes became half an hour, then an hour, and Call was getting progressively more annoyed. To be fair, Gus had no idea yet that Call was even back, much less that his co-captain had need of his services. But that didn't mean he could drag out the whole day whorin', either. Finally Call put down his glass, put his hat back on, and headed for the stairs. "Augustus! Augustus McCrae!" His voice was thunderous. He wouldn't have to knock on doors, or even open them. That shout was guaranteed to get a response from Gus.

Sure enough, there he was. Popped his head out of a door halfway down and all Call did was nod. Gus nodded back and within five more minutes, he was mostly dressed and out in the hall, trying to put on his boots while he kept up with the taller man. "You goin' out again?" was his first question, quickly followed by "Not alone you ain't" and "Dammit Woodrow slow down enough for me to get my damn boots on!"

Call halted and whirled on the other man, surprising Gus enough that he nearly fell over when the boot went on his foot. "We're lookin' for Gray Fox, but not to kill him," he said simply. "I brought in that scout, and if she's tellin' the truth, he could keep her from gettin' hung. You comin'?"

"She? Woodrow, did you say SHE?" Gus had the other boot on and was headed for the bunkhouse for his travel clothes. "That scout's a GIRL?"

"Yeah. And she's got a hell of a story, too. We'll swing by the jail on the way out." Call wanted Gus to hear everything first hand; he could then make his own decision on her guilt or innocence. Not that it mattered; they had their orders.

The livery, however, proved to be another stumbling block. "What do you mean, no fresh horses?" Call growled softly.

"Just what I said, Captain," the man replied, not a bit intimidated by Call's looming presence but still cautious. "Them Army boys come through about an hour ago and took all the fresh horses, said they was goin huntin' Indians."

Call swore softly. "Which way were they headed?" He thought he had an idea and it wasn't a good one.

"Headed northwest, said they knew of some 'savages' up that way." He went into the bar and brought out the buckskin Call had brought earlier and a dark roan for Gus. "These are what I got, son, and they're far from fresh. But they'll go till they drop if you ask 'em to."

Call nodded his thanks and swung up, turning to Gus for just a moment. "You go get Pea and Ikey, send them to the jail. I don't trust those Army boys as far as I can throw 'em." He knew Gus would remember the run-ins they'd had before. "Then meet me at the jail." The last piece had clicked into place for him. Gray Fox had killed one of the soldiers, that was why he was locked up, but Jesse wouldn't tell him why. Said it wasn't her place to. Somehow, all of this figured together and the army wanted it kept quiet.

Call left town a little to the south, headed for the small Indian dwelling nearby. "Famous Shoes!"

The Kickapoo tracker immediately came forward and greeted Call with respect. "The wind is speaking to me," he said quietly as he turned his face toward the sun. "It tells me you must find one of the People who has gone to ground. Gray Fox is cunning. He will not be easy to find."

"Can you get us to him before the Army?" was Call's only question.

"The Army men do not listen to the sounds of the world," was the calm answer. "They could not track a mule for as little as a mile. I will find Gray Fox if he is to be found."

"Fair enough. Meet us here in half an hour." Call whirled his mount, headed for the jail. Pea and Ikey were already standing guard in the front, lounging on the chairs set about, but Call knew they were ready for trouble. Then he stepped in and saw Gus being blocked by two soldiers. "We need to talk to your prisoner," Call demanded.

"We've got our orders, Captain Call, just like we told McCrae. No visitors."

Call merely nodded, but Gus was mad. "We're acting on orders from the Governor, _Lieutenant," _he snapped angrily. "Add to that, we're both Captains, so I guess you're outnumbered and outranked. Now move."

The lieutenant looked thoughtful for a moment but held his ground. "And we've been assigned by _Major_ Ellington, Captain. Now just run along, because we have our orders."

Gus was in what Call thought of as a righteous fit by now. He finally decided to put an end to all this foolery and drew his gun. Call did the same. "Now _you_ move, Lieutenant," he snarled. "We're gonna go in and talk to her, right nice as you please, and then we're gonna leave. And if you don't stay out of the way my trigger finger is likely to slip, you understand me?"

The soldiers both held up their hands and backed away, leaving a clear path to the cells on the other side of the room where Jesse stood at the bars, watching intently. "Call!"

Call gave her a nod. "Need you to tell McCrae here everything you told me," he said grimly.

Jesse started talking. Somehow, it was easier this time, as though the fear and sadness of those days was being purged by the telling. When she finally finished, she realized the soldiers had drawn closer, also listening. "I'd do it again, too."

Call had been watching the soldiers, but there seemed to no longer be a threat there. They were clearly beginning to be uneasy about their orders. "You ain't told everything yet, I don't think," he said quietly. "You left out a couple things. Like why Gray Fox killed that soldier to get locked up in the first place."

She looked uncomfortable, but Call knew there was more. He could see it in the sudden tensing of her body, the scared look in her eyes. "I - I can't. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

Gus holstered his gun and caught her eye. "Not even to save his life? The Army is out there lookin' for him now. You think they'll actually bring him back for a trial? No. They'll hang him on the spot. So if there's more to say, best get to sayin' it so we can stop 'em."

The soldiers had already put away their own guns and were also listening intently. Gray Fox had said nothing about why he killed their sergeant, and they were curious as well. They were listening closely.

Jesse sighed, then sighed again, lowered her eyes, and then brought her face up, looking wretched. "He did it because the sergeant was trying to rape me," she said finally. "That bastard told me that it wouldn't matter even if I told his major what he'd done. Nobody'd believe me because I'd already been done dirty by the Comanches and a white man couldn't possibly be interested in _that._"

The final piece clicked into place. Gus and Call looked at each other quickly and then Gus nodded. "That ain't exactly true, scout, and we'll take care of this for ya."

The lieutenant had exchanged glances with his corporal as well. "No fears on that score, Rangers. We'll see she isn't harmed until you return. The Governor sent over that stay of execution, and we'll see to it that it's enforced. We can do that much."

"We'd better get movin, Woodrow," Gus said quietly as Call approached the cell again. "It's gonna be a race to see who finds him first."

"We'll get there first. We've got Famous Shoes." Call said nothing to Jesse, but his eyes were flat and angry at what had been done to her and that he'd been a part of it. Then he turned and walked out of the jail, Gus close behind. "He's waiting just to the south. If anyone can find Gray Fox fast, it's him."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Larry McMurtry, Rysher entertainment, and probably a lot more people I've forgotten do. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them when through. Gray Fox and Jesse Calder, though, are MY creations and I'd like to be told if you plan to use them. I'll probably say yes anyway.

Author's note: This is an AU story, based on the Lonesome Dove Saga by Larry McMurtry. AU means that some of the faces, features, and facts might have been altered. If there are any questions, send them through my profile and I'll try to answer them quickly.

Author's note #2: I know I've been neglecting my other stuff, and I PROMISE to work on them when I can, but this took hold and wouldn't let go.

Author's note #3: Reviews are like food and water to me. If you read, won't you please review?

Part Five

Jesse knew that anger she'd seen in Call's eyes wasn't directed at her but she felt pity for the target. Call didn't like to be used; she knew that much about him already. She went and sat back down on her bunk, staring at the wall. There was nothing to do. She didn't even have a book to read.

Lieutenant Simmons came over to her cell after a few minutes and handed something through the bars. "It isn't much, Scout," he said quietly, "but it's something to pass the time." He gave a slight smile. "I'll expect it back when you get out of there, of course."

She took the wrapped parcel from him and unfolded the leather to find a set of books, well worn and well cared for. She looked up at him again, confused.

"You should have told us anyway," he explained patiently. "Not everyone is like Sergeant Miller. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it happened and sorrier still that it was one of us that did it." He turned away and went back to the front of the jailhouse, sitting down with his pistol in his lap and another book in his hand.

Jesse took the hint and returned to her bunk, the precious books clutched close, and then she stared at the titles. Historical books, the kind she liked to read anyway. She picked out one at random, a book on Irish folklore, and settled down. At least now she wasn't bored.

***

Famous Shoes halted quickly and knelt, and Call and Gus reined in, not walking closer because they didn't want to spoil the trail the tracker was following. "We should hurry," the Kickapoo said evenly. "Many horses came this way. The soldiers found this trail and are following it."

Call took out his spyglass and focused on the nearby dust cloud. "If we move fast, we can catch them," he spoke quietly. He didn't turn his head, but his next words were for Famous Shoes. "How much farther?"

The Indian looked to the sky, considering, and then checked the trail again. "The soldiers will stop for the night soon. If we do not stop, we will find Gray Fox tomorrow, I think."

Call nodded, and so did Gus. They'd slept in the saddle before; it was nothing new to them. And they both wanted to reach the Comanche before the Army did, otherwise there would be no saving Jesse's life. They needed Gray Fox's words to prove that she was telling the truth. Without him, it was her word against the Army, and both men knew how that would turn out. "Can you track at night?" Call asked him carefully.

"Gray Fox is tricky. He might change direction in the dark. If he knows he is being followed, he will try to reach the canyon east of here. They are full of caverns and holes to hide in." Famous Shoes thought hard for a moment more. "We should go there. It is not far."

Call and Gus exchanged a look. Famous Shoes had always been on their side in a scrap, but the Rangers both knew the canyon the Kickapoo was talking about. It was a closed in box, perfect for an ambush. If they went in, they might not get out, if Gray Fox felt cornered. It was a tough call to make.

Finally Gus spoke, his voice even but a small smile played about his lips. "Lead on."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Larry McMurtry, Rysher entertainment, and probably a lot more people I've forgotten do. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them when through. Gray Fox and Jesse Calder, though, are MY creations and I'd like to be told if you plan to use them. I'll probably say yes anyway.

Author's note: This is an AU story, based on the Lonesome Dove Saga by Larry McMurtry. AU means that some of the faces, features, and facts might have been altered. If there are any questions, send them through my profile and I'll try to answer them quickly.

Author's note #2: I know I've been neglecting my other stuff, and I PROMISE to work on them when I can, but this took hold and wouldn't let go.

Author's note #3: Reviews are like food and water to me. If you read, won't you please review?

Part Six

Dawn found them just outside the canyon. They'd been able to rest the horses a bit, but they knew it wasn't enough. The place was eerily quiet, only the crickets singing, and both Rangers looked at each other again. Then Call took out a white bandana and tied it around the end of his rifle and raised it to fly in the breeze. "No point in putting it off," he mentioned as he let his buckskin start to pick his cautious way forward. "Gray Wolf!"

They continued into the canyon, the white flag in clear view, watching the rim out of the corner of their eyes for any signs of ambush. Famous Shoes called out in Comanche but there was no answer.

They'd made it almost to the other end of the canyon when Comanches surrounded them, weapons raised, looking furious. Famous Shoes spoke with them for another minute and turned back to Call and Gus. "They say to get off your horses and leave your weapons here before they will take you to Gray Wolf. They are afraid you mean to trick them to be able to kill Gray Wolf."

Call shook his head. "We're not like the soldiers. We show a white flag, we mean it." He was quietly outraged over the thought, and he figured Gus was probably hopping mad by now. He knew the Comanches for the most part understood English and he didn't know enough Comanche to catch up with what they were jabbering at the tracker.

Famous Shoes shook his head. "They know who you are," he said simply. "They say they trust you no more than the soldiers. You will have to earn their trust."

Call and Gus exchanged another of those cryptic looks, and then Call got down and took off his gunbelt to drape it over the saddlehorn. His face looked like a thundercloud, but he supposed he understood their reasoning. They didn't have much call to trust any white man, and the Rangers had been harassing the Comanches for a long time. He waited until Gus had done the same and motioned for them to get on with it.

They were led to a higher spot on the cliff wall, to a cave that couldn't be seen from the ground. Famous Shoes went in first, gesturing for them to follow. He spoke rapidly to Gray Wolf and then stepped outside. He would remain close, in case he was needed, but he'd also give them privacy.

Gray Wolf looked each man up and down slowly and then motioned them to sit by the fire with him. "Why have you come?" he asked quietly.

"Your friend is in trouble," Call said simply. "The soldiers want to hang her for helping you."

"And we aim to keep that from happening," Gus chimed in quickly. "She told us what you done for her. Seems like you might want to help us with that."

Gray Fox nodded slowly, his face impassive. "Scout Calder is a rare creature," he remarked. "Of all the whites I have met, she alone has been trustworthy. She understands our ways." The young Comanche paused a moment. "How will you save her? I will not be welcome in your great village. I would be risking my own life to go there."

"Just like she put hers on the line to rescue you," Gus replied. "If you don't come back with us, the soldiers are gonna hang her, just because she helped you. That don't seem right, somehow. What'll it be, Gray Wolf? Take that risk and save her life, call it even, or just sit here and let her die? Seems like a pretty piss poor trade, to me."

Call watched the Comanche's face carefully. He didn't think the man would let Jesse die; but he wasn't completely sure.

The silence stretched out, heavy and oppressive. Finally he spoke, but the words weren't what the Rangers expected. "Why is the scout's life so important to you? Tell me this and I will think on your request."

Gus and Call glanced at each other again. Gus wasn't even sure what drove Call on this one, other than respect for the gal's spirit. Hell, he admired that himself. She'd made a life for herself even after the Comanches had taken most of her options away. It wasn't a great life, in fact it was a damn lonely one, but it was still a hell of an accomplishment. But he wasn't sure what Call's motive was for this. Sense of fair play, mostly. Woodrow Call honored his word when he gave it. He'd promised her he'd save her, and he was going to try. That was what Gus thought.

Call looked away, and then met Gray Fox's eye squarely. "Because she's my friend." That was all he said. The words were stark in their simplicity, but Gus had to look twice to see if it _was_ Woodrow Call talking. That admission was tantamount to him calling Maggie his sweetheart. He'd never done so, even though the whole town knew he was sweet on her. But stubborn didn't even come close to describing his friend. He'd never told Maggie how he felt, he'd never claimed the son he'd fathered on her, so to hear him so baldly mention a gal as his friend took Gus completely by surprise.

Gray Fox nodded. "Go back to your horses. I will think on what you have asked and tell you my decision before the sun rises to midday."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Larry McMurtry, Rysher entertainment, and probably a lot more people I've forgotten do. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them when through. Gray Fox and Jesse Calder, though, are MY creations and I'd like to be told if you plan to use them. I'll probably say yes anyway.

Author's note: This is an AU story, based on the Lonesome Dove Saga by Larry McMurtry. AU means that some of the faces, features, and facts might have been altered. If there are any questions, send them through my profile and I'll try to answer them quickly.

Author's note #2: I know I've been neglecting my other stuff, and I PROMISE to work on them when I can, but this took hold and wouldn't let go.

Author's note #3: Reviews are like food and water to me. If you read, won't you please review?

Part Seven

Call and Gus were sitting near their horses, Call with a book and Gus with a piece of whittling, when Gray Fox came down from the cavern.

"You have great power in simple words," he said quietly as he took the horse brought forward for him. He mounted and looked down at them. "If a white man can willingly name her friend after what was done to her, then I will honor that bravery as well as helping my friend. I will go with you to your village to save Scout Calder's life."

The Rangers wasted no time getting into their own saddles. They wanted to be well gone before the Army showed up. The rest of the band would stay in the caves; nobody would find them if they didn't want to be found. And even Major Ellington couldn't be so great an idiot as to enter that canyon looking for them. There were too many places that could hide an ambush.

Famous Shoes appeared before them and greeted Gray Fox with respect. "I can take you back without the soldiers seeing you." He waved toward the horizon. "They are still breaking camp. It will be at least another hour before they are ready to ride, and by then we will be past them like smoke."

He was true to his word. He led them straight south, almost to the river. "Follow this river for half a day and you will be within sight of your home," Famous Shoes told them. "I will see if I can't slow your soldiers down more." He left at a steady jog, moving toward the army camp.

It wasn't quite dusk when they saw Austin. Call pushed them into a steady lope, wanting to be in town before full dark. He led them straight up to the Governor's mansion and swung down. "You're safe with us, Gray Fox," he reminded the Comanche quietly. "Pay them no mind."

Several of the townspeople had followed them, wanting a glimpse of the 'savage' in their midst. They left quickly when Gus turned a growl on them. Then they went inside and were shown to Pease's office to wait for him.

It wasn't a long wait. Pease had been somewhere in the house, it was obvious by his quick appearance. The sight of Gray Fox checked him momentarily but he recovered fast and sat behind his desk, silently asking the Rangers for an explanation.

Gus wasted no time telling the tale. Pease listened carefully and then turned his attention to Gray Fox. "I can't say I'm happy to see you, but it was necessary. And you're no more comfortable than I am. Tell me what happened out there."

Gray Fox kept his answer short, concise, and in very precise English, which raised him a notch in Pease's estimation. "The Scout repaid my kindness with her own. I would not see her suffer for such an act of mercy. If you truly wish to hang her, then exile her instead. I will take her back to my people."

Pease sat back, deep in thought. If the Comanche was to be believed, the girl would be a valuable asset to them. Still, she'd broken the law. He hated decisions like this one.

While he was thinking, he leaned forward and wrote something on one of his pieces of stationary. After he'd signed it, he handed it to Gray Fox. "That grants you safe passage in the state of Texas," he explained brusquely. "If anyone stops you, show them this. In return, you won't raid our settlements. If you want to trade, that's one thing, but no more killing. No more violence."

Gray Fox nodded. "My band has traded with the whites occasionally. We are exiles from our own people for not wishing to drive the white man from our lands. They do not understand that if we are violent, the white man will respond with more violence. It is a waste."

Pease nodded in understanding. "Then you are wise beyond your years, young man, and we can hope others come to understand it quite so well. As for Scout Calder –"

Gus and Call drew their attention back to the Governor quickly. Even Gray Fox seemed to hang on the words. "I can't pardon the girl. She broke the law. However –" and Pease held up a hand to stall off the arguments he could see rising in their eyes. "She's also suffered more than enough, and some of it at our hands. There won't be a hanging. But she _will_ serve thirty days in that jail for running when she should spoken out. After those thirty days, she's free to go where she wishes."

"Isn't that a little harsh, sir?" Gus asked in the ensuing silence. Gray Fox was frowning and Call looked like he was about to come unglued. "Thirty days? She's a girl! You know women ain't logical."

"She is not a girl," Gray Fox said with a small smile. "She is a Scout. If you ask her, she will accept this sentence, I think. She is smart and cunning, and above all, she has honor and mercy. She will not fight this."

Pease nodded and wrote out another page, then rang for his butler. "See that this gets to the jailhouse immediately, and then I'll want to see Major Ellington the moment he returns. Gray Fox, you're welcome here any time you wish to visit. You'll want to see Calder now, I expect. Call, McCrae, escort him to the jail please and make certain those Army boys know I expect them to toe the line. She's not to be abused. Then take him wherever he wishes to go. If he wishes to leave, make sure he's got provisions to take back to his people. Send a mule with him if you have to, the state will pay the cost." He stood up and before he could think it over, he extended his hand to the Comanche. "She has a good friend in you. I could wish we were all so lucky. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'd like to finish the supper you interrupted."

Gray Fox took his forearm in the greeting of his people and lowered his head in recognition of the effort it had taken for the man to accept him as an equal. "My people will remember the terms of our agreement. No violence will come from them."

Call gestured at the door and fell in step behind the Indian, Gus right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Larry McMurtry, Rysher entertainment, and probably a lot more people I've forgotten do. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and will return them when through. Gray Fox and Jesse Calder, though, are MY creations and I'd like to be told if you plan to use them. I'll probably say yes anyway.

Author's note: This is an AU story, based on the Lonesome Dove Saga by Larry McMurtry. AU means that some of the faces, features, and facts might have been altered. If there are any questions, send them through my profile and I'll try to answer them quickly.

Author's note #2: I know I've been neglecting my other stuff, and I PROMISE to work on them when I can, but this took hold and wouldn't let go.

Author's note #3: Reviews are like food and water to me. If you read, won't you please review?

Part Eight

Jesse stepped out into the morning sun, adjusted her hat, and just looked around for a moment. She'd never been to Austin before this, and she wanted to fix it in her mind.

She'd been flattered and a little surprised by Gray Fox's visit and the words he'd spoken to her, before he left to return to his band. "If you tire of the white man's world, you are always welcome in ours." The words rang in her head, but she was still uncertain.

Major Ellington had been replaced. Governor Pease had decided he'd been in on the whole thing, and that he'd taken his men out to track Gray Fox just to make sure he couldn't tell his side of the story. He was on his way back to Washington for sentencing.

Lieutenant Simmons had been given Ellington's post and a field promotion to Captain. She had grown to like the young soldier, especially since he'd renewed her employment with the Army.

She shrugged a little and headed down the street toward the livery. Hopefully they had taken good care of Domino for her; she had missed the wiry little paint.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Pearl Coleman tempered the sharp words with a smile. The woman had become a fast friend to Jesse, bringing her food, books, anything she could to make the jail cell a little more comfortable. And she had the added advantage of knowing exactly what Jesse had been through. The Comanches had damaged her, too, and it had cost Pearl her husband many years back. It helped to have someone to talk to.

"I would have come by, Pearl," Jesse replied with a little laugh. "And it's not like I won't be back sometimes." She gazed off into the middle distance for a moment. "I was actually thinking of getting a room here, for a few days. See if I liked it."

Pearl smiled again as she linked her arm through the other woman's. "I think that's a wonderful idea. And I know just the place." She took Jesse with her to the end of the street, to a small house that needed a little work but was at least warm and dry. "Woodrow mentioned you were good with a hammer. You could probably have this mighty nice by the time the snow flies."

Jesse laughed softly. "I'll think about it," she replied with some humor. "Right now, I've got to check on Domino and then head over to the fort, see if they have any work for me."

Pearl gave a small, odd smile. "The Rangers'll be back tonight," she remarked idly.

"Give my best to Call and Gus, okay? I really need to get moving." Jesse had something else she wanted to do before she left, now that she thought about it. Pearl had reminded her not so subtly about what she owed to Woodrow Call, and she was going to pay it back. She gave Pearl another smile, a touch on the hand, and went inside the livery.

A moment later, she led out her horse and gave a piece of paper to Pearl. "Make sure Call gets this, okay? He'll understand. You can read it if you want, it isn't secret." Then she mounted up, tipped her hat to the other woman, and headed for the fort. Simmons might have work for her.

Pearl was of course curious, but she waited until Jesse had gotten out of sight before opening it. Oh, Woodrow Call was going to be in a state.

Jesse had bought his favorite buckskin horse and made a gift of it to him.


End file.
